


I'll Raise You One Better

by MistressMajesty



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMajesty/pseuds/MistressMajesty
Summary: There it was, that all too familiar proposition. You and Spikemuth's pride and joy hadn't been dating too long and busy work schedules made it hard for you to get any private time together. So when the opportunity arises and he asks you that familiar question, all you can do is reply with something you know he'll enjoy better.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	I'll Raise You One Better

Piers couldn't begin to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks at your response. The two of you had been engaged in an increasingly heated makeout session on his bed and when he had shyly asked if you were okay with giving him a hand job while he fondled you, you had blushed and responded ever so quietly. You found yourself straddled on top of his waist, rocking your hips back and forth, his growing erection spurring your movements as you rutted against his tight shorts. You were positive he could feel how wet you were becoming as it seemed to only make his dick twitch and push eagerly against his shorts But in that instant, you halted when he pulled you into a soft kiss and looked at you with half-lidded eyes.

"H-hey.. would you be ok with jerkin' me off…? I um.. its getting pretty tight in my shorts now, but i don't wanna push you to do something if you're not okay with it." He managed to fumble out his request softly, lifting his hips lightly to further prove his point. You felt yourself turn a deep red and bit your lip hesitantly as you quickly averted your eyes from his.

"Thank you but….I'm...much better with my mouth than my hands…"  
The singer's eyes widened from his position underneath you, and he covered his mouth with one hand before averting his gaze from you, a deep red dusting his cheeks. "..that would work as well." He mumbled before swallowing his shyness and kissing you once more. You didn't know if it was because he was always so polite with you or because you were finally going to get to see and taste the singer's most private of areas that riled you up, but you felt your body heat rise at the suggestion and soon relaxed once more, kissing him tenderly a while more as your hands snaked down his chest, feeling the ridges of his body through his tank top till your hands reached the hem of his shorts.  
"Mind moving these for me?" You asked sweetly, tugging on them a bit before you got off of him to give the man space. He obliged without hesitation, removing his belt and shimmying his shorts down enough for his stiff cock to spring free. When you didn't resume your original position, he looked at you curiously, only to find you staring at it in awr, watching it twitch when it hit the colder air of his room.

"...sum'n wrong?" Piers mumbled, breaking your attention.

Having been caught, you quickly shook your head. "N-no, everything is fine! You're just..really long. ...and bigger than I expected." You made sure to say the last part very quietly, as you watched his expression change. Piers smirked at you and raised an eyebrow.  
"I mean, I am pretty tall. Are you afraid you won't fit it all?" He asked teasingly, only causing you to heat up more. You pouted in response as you brought your mouth close to his begging dick. "...you shouldn't underestimate me when i said you'd enjoy my mouth better than my hands." With that, you took no hesitation as you got to work tantalizing and teasing Piers with your tongue at first. You licked and lapped from base to tip and let your tongue glide across a pulsing nerve, earning a soft gasp from the man above you. Eager to hear more of him, you kissed the tip before taking him in to about halfway down his shaft. You could feel him shudder as you let your nails graze down his inner thighs, creamy white on either side of your head and you hummed in approval as you let your tongue swirl around him, slowly pushing more flesh into your mouth. Piers moaned louder this time, throwing his head back into his pillows, a hand coming to rest on top of your head as you bobbed up and down fervently. Every noise and small movement you managed to pull from him only encouraged you to continue. You didn't want to let on that yes, you were in fact a little nervous about not being able to fit his full length, but you were determined to try your best. You didn't know when the next chance you two could meet like this would happen again between busy work schedules. You swallowed around him and his grip on your hair tightened in response.

"Oh fuck…"

You swallowed again, and finally your throat relented, allowing for more of his length to fit. It slid to the back of your throat easily and from there, the new sensation and warmth drove him wild. Eager hands desperately tried grabbing somewhere, anywhere on your body and he whined, upset he couldn't quite reach what he wanted. However, his arms were just long enough to allow fingertips to pinch and glide around your nipples. It wasn't the most comfortable position for him, but Piers didn't care. When you moaned around him the vibrations only spurred him further and he bucked his hips a little. When you choked a little he breathed an apology and tried to refrain himself. The sensation of your tongue lapping against his sensitive underside repeatedly combined with how your throat tightened and relaxed around him was sending him close to the edge. The climax point was when you started playing with his hole and he moaned your name loudly. Unable to contain himself any longer, he held you down as he gave one strong thrust into your mouth, his dick pulsating as he emptied his load in you. It took all of you not to gag, though you did drool as you endured the onslaught. When he was done, Piers removes his hands from your head and he sighed heavily, whining only slightly when you took extra time to thoroughly clean off his dick, releasing him with a soft ‘pop’. You wiped off your mouth and took a few deep breaths before scooting up to lay on his chest. He opened one eye and looked at you with a smile.  
“You ok?”

You could only nod, still trying to catch your breath. You did your best not to let on that you were straining to breathe as he finished and thankfully he just ran his fingers through your soft hair.

“That felt...amazing. I have to ask though.” He began softly, looking up in thought. “What makes you say you’re better at that than hand jobs?”

You flinched, feeling sudden embarrassment rise to your cheeks once again. “Um...well if you must know. I don’t ah...I don’t touch myself. It's always felt..weird when I think or try to get off on my own.” You felt like the tiniest person alive admitting this but managed to continue as if his silence was asking you to go on.

  
“W-when I give blow jobs, not that I have given a bunch, I just feel more comfortable. I can just focus solely on satisfying who I’m with without feeling that weirdness I get when using my hands for my partner be it fingering or tryin' to jerk 'em off... I just...i don’t know actually, feels awkward. Always has for me. Masturbation just never really...felt good to me?” Speaking your own thoughts out loud made you feel slightly better, but it still confused you. You just always felt better if someone else was playing with you or you were getting them off versus just being by yourself. Piers hummed in thought before nudging you off of him gently and sitting up.  
“So… you hardly ever get off is what you’re saying? I imagine very few people have gotten you to finish too huh?”  
You could only nod once you sat up, eyes downcast. A playful laugh erupted from Piers after a moment and at first you were concerned but then he spoke.  
“Well, can’t ‘ave that now can we? Mind if I take care of you myself and show you how good you can feel?”  
You smiled in relief and nodded. “You can certainly try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lo and behold, more Piers/Reader content.  
this is only gonna be a 2 chapter thing, next chapter, Piers takes care of the reader~ I hope you enjoy!


End file.
